The Finding
by Arc Johnson
Summary: Young Arc Johnson is finding it hard to fit in at camp, people disrespect him and ignore him. He soon finds out that a minor but still large prophecy is all about him. His family is captured by giants, torturing information about them to learn how to wake, the scary and unbelievably powerful... Gaea!


I began running from them, yelling insults like

"Go and eat a cow" or "Your breath smells... of mountain goats" what, I really hate mountain goats. These things were defiantly not humans. I looked though my back pack and I found my shuriken my brother had made for me, he said that he coloured it for me. It was sharp and I complained"Ouch", I realised my mistake and then threw it at the... what's it name, it's the pinx, no it's the Sphinx. I saw the ninja star flow through the air. When it hit the Sphinx it forced it way through its skin and it tuned to dust. I walked over to its dust, and saw a lock of hair, I pulled it up, it was surprisingly heavy. I stuffed it in my bag as well as the ninja star and went in search of a person.

"Help, help" I screamed and wept like a baby, how would you feel if you were chased through the forest by a sphinx. But I lived in a city, how could I have been in a forest. I tried to think of an explanation but my ADHD mind wasn't letting me.

"Please someone tell me where I am" I screamed through the crickets of the forest. Everything seemed so loud and, and... Disturbing. I heard boys and girls laughing and singing with joy.

"HELP, HELP" I cried, I heard everyone stop and listen

"HELP" I cried again.

"Anyone there" I heard a boy, around the boy of 16

"Of course someone's there" I heard a girl –around the same age- say

"Idiot" she muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for me to hear, I have excellent hearing, especially at night.

"I"M HERE" I screamed as I could. I heard running.

"Kid! KID! KID!" I heard the same boy yell.

"I'm here" I cried. I saw them, they were broad and muscled.

"Kid, are you okay" the boy said, and I saw a pen in his hand shift (or was it extend) into a full sword. I stepped back from them.

"tha-tha-that-that's a swo-sword" I stammered.

"He can see the sword" the boy whispered to the girl next to him

"So what if I can see the freaking sword" I said as I was turning to run away from them. I was thinking what they were saying, what did he say, he can see the sword, does this make me special? I looked for my shruriken, I aimed without poising and quickly threw it at the boys flapping torn up shirt. Just a warning shot.

"Stop coming near me" I cried

"How did you get that" the boy (still ripping his shirt from the tree) "that was my favorite shirt" he complained.

"Be quite" the girl said, "do you have ADHD or dyslexia?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know" I said suspiciously

"Because it's important"

"Do you think I can crash with you guys, you seem nice enough" I asked

"Sure" the girl said "and also my name is Annabeth and this is Percy" she said "This way". I walked with Annabeth and Percy.

"By the way my name is Arc, Arc Johnson" I explained, Percy and Annabeth looked dumb folded

"Are you Lachlan Johnson's brother" Annabeth asked me

"Yes, but he died two years ago, he hated me" I said, probably had a distanced look on my face

"He spoke nicely of you, like you were a kind or prince, or as I say, like a god, and speaking of gods, one of them is your farther or mother"

"YES! So Osiris could be my farther" I asked enthusiastically, jumping at and down like I was a baby bird trying to fly

"No, the Egyptian gods are not real," she answered "although, not as we know"

"So one of the Olympians is my Mom or Dad, cool, I'll finally have family, I won't be a orphan anymore" I cried. We kept on walking, it didn't take long but we finally saw the camp. There were 12 cabins in a U shape, and there was a big house (that's really what its name was, I found out later) and a magnificent view. I walked in a trance, a trance of pure jealousy, how would someone find this place and not stay here, shouldn't Christopher Columbus found this (I forgot the very first guy) and lived here, I saw a camp fire with kids around it singing.

"This is camp half-blood, the only place for kids like u-" he didn't finish his sentence, just pointed above my head. I looked up and saw a moon waning and waxing, and above that was a teenager with urban hair.

"This is my son, do not disown him, he will show you a strength we have never seen before" the teenager said. She vanished.

"Hail Arc Johnson, the son of Artermis, the goddess of the hunt, and of the moon" a horse man –centaur- said and everyone went quite.


End file.
